


orange sky

by poppyrainstorm



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Second Person, general softness and some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyrainstorm/pseuds/poppyrainstorm
Summary: You are lying on the bed, hair still damp from the shower and holding him. The light from the windows throws sunspots around the room, gentle gentle gentle. Everything is quiet and still. You breathe together.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	orange sky

**Author's Note:**

> is this really the first fic i'm going to post for this fandom after a 10 month break from any writing? the answer is yes
> 
> this is meant to be set post-civil war arc, but it has frankly been a while since i've seen those episodes because they're rough for me to get through. if i got anything wrong (though i don't think i have a ton of details about it? i tried not to be super specific) please pretend i didn't get the things wrong
> 
> also, it's my first time writing second person! i've been reading a lot of goldfinch fic recently, and 2/3 of goldfinch fic is written in second person so that's why.

You are lying on the bed, hair still damp from the shower and holding him. The light from the windows throws sunspots around the room, gentle gentle gentle. Everything is quiet and still. You breathe together. 

His face is bathed in the light from the windows and your arms are tight around him. You often think that he is stronger than you are, and maybe sometimes he is, but now he is just open. You haven’t talked to him about this. 

You haven’t talked about it, but neither has he. It’s unfair, you think, to place the entirety of the blame on yourself.

Nakamura used to tease you about him, sometimes. She’d sit on the windowsill before anybody got into the classroom, painting her fingernails with one earbud stuck in her ear and wink at you as you came in. 

“Practicing early, huh?” She said, and you scoffed at her. “Come over here, tell me if this color looks right. I’m thinking about changing it soon.” 

You came over and she’d be examining her nails. Once they were a dark plum color. She told you that she found it behind her mother’s mirror, and asked you if it made her look grown up. 

You told her that a nail color couldn’t make somebody look more grown up, and she hit you with the hand that wasn’t wet. 

“How’d the talk with your parents go?” You asked her, once she finished her right hand and began fanning it. She’d been planning to talk to her parents about staying in Tokyo for high school the night before; clearly she hadn’t done it because she laughed a little and the brush jerked and skidded, leaving a messy smear of purple over the skin of her thumb. 

“It doesn’t matter.” She told you, a little stiffly. “They still want to move. I’m going to talk to them tomorrow.” 

“That’s what you said yesterday, Nakamura.” You reminded her, and the two of you sat in silence for a long while before she poked you. 

“Have you talked to Nagisa yet?” She asked you, and you had swatted her a little too hard to be playful and told her to mind her own damn business. 

“Just asking.” She’d said. “You know, even if you can’t tell your parents or anyone about it I bet it’d be nice.” 

“Hey, Nakamura.” You said sweetly, looking at her with venom in your eyes. “Why don’t you shut your mouth?” 

“Nope.” She’d said, long hair falling over one shoulder as she finished fixing the thumbnail. “We see you, you know. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but it’s true. That one day that you two took off together-,” She clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “I bet he’s into you.” 

You don’t exactly know how to respond to that, so you tell her to shut up again, only half meaning it, because you don’t want to think about what him being ‘into you’ would mean. Probably not the same as you. Probably not wanting him to kiss you when he had you in that chokehold, screaming like he was trying to raise hell. He was so beautiful that day - even if you thought he was dead wrong - fierce and focused and ready to fight you. 

He texted you, after, asking if he could come over. You looked at the text for a long time, thought about it and looked at the moon and sun in the setting sky and said yes. 

He was over in ten minutes and his face was red and he was looking at you like something in him was dying. There was something wild and disheveled about him.

You wanted to hold him so badly, but you didn’t. You leaned against the door and gave him a lazy smile. 

“Karma,” He said, and your smile dropped a little. “I’m. I.” 

“No need to be sorry,” You said, drawling the words a little bit, slowing them down, because you knew (or thought you knew) what he was going to say and you didn’t want that. “I don’t want to-.” 

“I know you don’t.” He said, and he stepped a little closer. His face was a little less red, and he looked near tears. “I don’t want to be - I mean - she’s -,” 

You looked at him a little more closely. “Are you alright?” 

He looked back at you, and that was when you realized that his hair had been messily put together. “Can I come in?” He had asked.

You had stepped aside, and he had taken one step in and looked around a little. “I’m sorry,” He had said, and you had nodded shortly and the both of you had gone up to your room and he had sat on the bed while you stood in front of him. The day was dying outside, and the sky was a million colors of orange. 

“I told her I wanted to cut my hair.” He said, looking at you slowly. “And she didn’t-she didn’t like it. Or talking about it, anyway. I’m sorry, she’s just-I needed to get out.” 

You didn’t say anything, because what could you say?

“I didn’t-I could have gone to Kaede.” He said, and he was talking to himself at this point. “But I didn’t-I don’t know. I thought of you.” He looked at you. “Can I stay here for a bit?”

You had said yes, and he had slumped, all the tension draining out of his frame, and you had knelt so that he was looking down at you. His eyes were blue and the sky was orange and the shadows that were creeping up your walls were black. 

“Karma,” He had said, whispered and you couldn’t have said anything even if you’d had the words and that was, of course, when he kissed you. Gentle. 

It was soft and his lips were rough and bitten through and he tasted a little like iron. As though his lips had been bleeding, just a little, under the constant worrying of his teeth. His eyes were closed but yours were open and if it had been any harder it would have been a complete mess. He pulled away not long after and his eyes were huge. 

“I’m, I’m sorry,” He said, and his voice was ten times softer than his mouth but you wanted to kiss him again and so you did. 

He didn’t stay the night but he nearly did. You think that night he kissed you twenty times, maybe more, and you didn’t care. It felt good, better than any of your assassination attempts ever had. You didn’t try to do anything else and after he left you called Nakamura and told her what had happened and she laughed at you for five minutes and then talked you out of your panicking. 

He kept coming over. Sometimes it was his mother, or he was worried about Koro-sensei. Sometimes he didn’t give a reason. 

Each time after the first time, he asked you if it was alright. Sometimes he kissed you and sometimes he just put his hands on your face and jaw until you closed your eyes. Sometimes you breathed together. Once, you propped the window open and the two of you went outside on the roof and looked at the orange sky and he took your hand tentatively. You looked at him for a moment after that, and he opened his mouth and you knew he was going to ask if it was alright. You kissed him before he could. 

Tonight, he came over with no reason and you’d told him that you needed to take a shower first and that he’d have to wait. He had nodded and asked if he could stay for a little while, and you had nodded and gone to take a shower. You came back, clean and warm, and he smiled a little to see you drying your hair and told you that you looked a little like a squirrel. 

You had thrown the towel at him and scowled and he had laughed until he was hiccuping. Eventually you had hung the towel back up on your doorknob and closed the door and lay down on the bed with him and he had kissed you, softly and then a little harder, your lip in his mouth. When you gasped out half a word, his name, edged - _Nagisa_ \- he had smiled and wrapped his arms around you and now you are here.

The light is fading and you suspect that he is half asleep but you don’t want to wake him up. He shifts a little in your arms, and you press a soft kiss to the back of his neck. 

The sky turns dark and the sun sets and you hold him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i just love these kids a lot. promise the next fic i write will have more karma/nakamura or nagisa/kayano friendship because i really do love those kids a lot and there is an alarming lack of fic with them being friends so. you know how it is. 
> 
> if you liked this please leave me kudos or a comment! i like to hear what people think
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](https://poppyrainstorm.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/poppyrainstorm). i'm less active on tumblr these days but i'm always down to talk if you want to on either platform!


End file.
